


Hearts Connected

by JLSigman



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: October 25th: Kingdom Hearts, Riku/antiform!Sora: soothing with a touch - familiarity in his cool skin and the glow of his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Connected

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Nov 18, 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/47199.html)

After DiZ's – no, Ansem's – death, the release of Kingdom Hearts and the restoration of Riku to his rightful form, it was quietly agreed that they needed a quick break to restock and prepare for the final push to the top of the Castle. When they returned from Hallow Bastion, the only safe place to land was all the way back in the shadowy alley near the portal to Traverse Town. Riku insisted on accompanying Sora, so Goofy gave a good-natured nod and agreed to hang behind to keep an eye on Kairi and King Mickey.

Things went well until they turned down a dark, narrow street. The Heartless seemed to endlessly peeled themselves from the walls and attack, and Riku was aware that Donald wasn't casting spells as often as before. He tried to dig around in his pockets for an Ether with one hand while still blocking attacks with his Keyblade, but unless he was pulling the same Hi-Potion out over and over, he had already used them all.

“Donald!” he heard Sora shout, then there was a feeling of power gathering around the two. But the power was shot through with Darkness, and before Riku could call a warning Donald was pushed backwards and Sora had been replaced with a Shadow. The mage took one look at his friend's form and went flailing past Riku to get help. Riku was stunned by the change that he didn't realize he'd been surrounded by a pack of Heartless until they started to tear into him.

The damn thing were small and fast, with sharp claws, and it was dark, and they kept crowding him so he couldn't get a decent swing started, much less finished. He managed to pull out the Hi-Potion he knew he had and gave a horrified yelp when it was batted away. For the first time in a very long time he feared for his heart.

When the Sora-Shadow jumped into the fray, all he could do was stagger backwards until his back hit a wall, then slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground. From here all he could watch the fight. Sora-Shadow was inhumanly fast, shredding his enemies like they were made of paper. It was over quickly, or maybe he had just blacked out for a minute, Riku wasn't sure. He blinked, and the Sora-Shadow had crossed the distance between them that fast.

“Is this... my fault?” Riku asked softly. As different as the yellow eyes were from Sora's normal blue ones, they did still seem to familiar. “Are you paying for my Dark - “ His self-recriminations were cut short by a cough that was a bit bloodier than it should have been. He was too exhausted to flinch when the Sora-Shadow laid cool fingers on his lips. He did have to take a shaky breath when they trailed down his neck towards his chest, but it definitely wasn't fear making his pulse race like that. “S-Sora...”

He was quite disappointed when the rest of the group showed up. He wondered if there would be a way to control the change later.


End file.
